


Identifying Normal

by lemonadetrees



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:32:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonadetrees/pseuds/lemonadetrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie doesn't have much to compare it to, but she knows enough to know when it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identifying Normal

**Author's Note:**

> This is more a drabble than a story. I think I was planning to do something more with it, but I never got around to it.

"I'm not stupid you know," Charlie says, three weeks after the first time, when they've repeated it enough for her to know that it wasn't just a once off occurrence when they were both freaked out and scraped up and needed assurance that they were alive, an event never to be spoken of again. "I know its not normal for people who are related to... do _that_."

Miles paused to look at her, then went back to spreading out his bedding. "You know what I think? I think that the world has gone so insane that somewhere along the line  _normal_  has just ceased to matter."

Something about his statement made Charlie angry and frustrated in a way she didnt understand, so she stayed silent and focused on skinning the rabbit she'd managed to shoot while they were walking. She glanced up at him though when he sighed and sat down heavily on the bedding. Out of the corner of her eye she watched him scrub his hand over his face. "You're right though. It's not... It's not normal. And it's not... Before the blackout it's not something I would ever have done." His lips pulled into a strained smile. "Your dad, if he was... If he knew about this, he would probably shoot me."

"I doubt it." Charlie replied, ignoring for now the lump that always formed in her throat when she thought about her dad. "My mum though? She would _definitely_  shoot you."

Miles raised a single eyebrow at her, still with that sad look on his face, and she smiled at him to let him know... she wasn't quite sure what, but it seemed to work, because he snapped out of his sombre mood and stood up, dusting himself off and moving towards the fire. "Alright so I'm thinking dinner then sleep. We salt and pack the rabbit meat in the morning and be on the move again before midday." Charlie brought her attention back to the carcass in her hands, pulling it into manageable pieces as the fire died down to the hot coals needed for cooking. "Sounds good."


End file.
